Ten Ways To Tell Someone You Love Them
by WildestDreams13
Summary: "The plane was supposed to start writing the words at 5:15, it was 5:13 when the rain started pouring. Causing Ally to run to the closest store before she could see I love Ally, written in the sky." Austin tries to tell Ally that he loves her but things keep getting in the way, including Ally herself. One Shot


Ten Ways To Tell Someone You Love Them

One Shot

_Long story short, Austin Moon first met Ally Dawson on an unseasonably warm summer after noon, he was playing the drums when she said, "Don't you see the please do not play the drums sign?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. Through a Song.<strong>

Five months have passed since the start of the partner ship between Austin & Ally. A very good five months to be exact. Austin was slowly falling hard for the songwriter with stage fright. The song writer, however, had no idea that the overnight sensation was constantly thinking about her every day and night.

Ally, as usual, sits on her bed on a Friday night, doing home work. Austin, as usual, sits on her red bean bag chair, annoying her to no end. He would try to get her to take a break but she wouldn't have it. 'No Austin, homework is too important. And look how awesome this calculator is!' Typical, young, naïve Ally.

On this Friday, Austin decides that it's time to attempt to fun her up again. The last time worked so well. (He doesn't know if he's being sarcastic or not.) He picks up the acoustic guitar that was resting against her dresser and starts to play a random chord.

"Austin Monica Moon!" He never should have told her his middle name. "I am trying to work on my English assignment, I don't have time to play around!" Austin ignores the brunettes pleads, opting to make up his own song.

"Ally, oh Ally! You're really really quite boring!" Ally rolls her eyes and a scowl appears on her face as Austin starts to dance with the guitar wrapped around his arms. "But I still come a knocking!" Ally starts to laugh when Austin knocks on the guitar. "Oh, Ally I really love you Ally." Austin realizes the meaning of his words before Ally does.

"Austin, I love you to." She rolls her eyes and takes the guitar from him. "But, I'm trying to get work done."

Ally promises that when she finishes ten more problems they can go get pizza. Austin is too shocked by what he sang that he can't comprehend her words. When Ally hits his arm, he comes back to reality.

_If you gotta broken heart, you can punch me in the arm._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>2. In a Text.<strong>_

It was late at night on a Tuesday, a month after the song incident. Well it wasn't exactly an incident for Ally because she hadn't even acknowledged what was said. Austin, on the other hand, can't get it out of his head. He tries, he really does, but he can't seem to stop himself from wanting to tell her again and again.

On this Tuesday night, at 10:30 at night, Austin & Ally are talking on the phone. Ally states that she needs to go to bed, Austin doesn't want her to. 'You can't Ally! We have to talk more about the next video for the web cast!'

After Ally grows tired of hearing Austin's pleads, she simply hangs up the phone. Austin recovers from the burn quickly to open up his key pad to send the brunette who hung up on him mid sentence a text.

_Ally, Ally, Ally. I am very upset with you. But I'll forgive you since I love you._

Austin hits the send button before he even realizes the three words eight letters that he just typed. He opens up the key pad moments later.

_Good night Als._

She doesn't respond, probably because she's fast asleep, dreaming about the blonde who was stressing out about her. Neither of them knew that.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3. In Another Language.<strong>

This time the phrase comes out in a foreign language so Austin doesn't think that it counts.

It's a Sunday, at the end of sophomore year, when Ally's tutoring Austin in french. Isn't french the language of love after all? Austin wouldn't know because he needs tutored in it.

On Sunday, they're sitting in the kitchen at Austin's house, with fresh cookies on a plate. "So, Ally, what do you like?"

"I'm sorry, I do not understand you." Austin rolls his eyes then looks down at his vocabulary list.

He stutters before saying the sentence. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?"

"Moi, j'aime lire, et toi?"

Austin isn't quite sure what to say next so he says what first comes to his non french speaking mind. "Oui, j'adore Ally!"

Ally doesn't respond, she just packs up her books. After putting them into her purple book bag and swinging it around her shoulder, she responds. "Austin, study your french. If you don't, you will have to repeat the class." She gives him a sympathetic look, because Ally was sympathetic, or sympathiques in french. "Every answer can't be 'J'adore Ally!' Good luck and I will see you tomorrow. Au revoir!"

Austin sits at the table for a while after Ally left. He keeps asking him self what is it that he's trying to do. I think we all know what he's trying to do.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>4. On Paper.<strong>_

It's now summer. A summer to never forget because Austin got a record deal! Yes, that's right, Austin Moon got signed with Starr records!

Other important things happened that summer as well. Like Austin finally realizing that he loved Ally. Not just loved, no in love. That's when he decided to step up his game in saying the three words.

Wrong idea because the girl, whom has a song that she wrote, playing on the radio, just doesn't get it.

This time it's a Saturday, the Saturday of the album launch party. Austin & Ally are sitting in the practice room before the party starts while Austin is reading the thank yous on the booklet of the CD.

It's the usual thank you's. Parents, friends, and manager. The last thank you, at the very bottom of the page, is where Austin starts to read.

"And last, but certainly not least. Thank you to my partner, Ally Dawson. With out you there wouldn't be an album to thank you for. I love you Ally, almost as much as I love pancakes and you love pickles."

Ally just looks at her watch and declares that they better leave now or they will be late. Ally walks out of the door before she can see Austin bang his head on the piano a few times.

* * *

><p><span><strong>5. In Skywriting.<strong>

By the fifth time, he's getting restless. So he decides to step up his game even more, by hiring a sky writer to write the three words. If she doesn't get it this time, he doesn't think she ever will.

It's a Monday, Monday's are cloud watching days. Austin declares that today should be just them. Ally agrees, and grabs a blanket and a jar of pickles to take to the park with her.

It's only five in the after noon when they spot a bunny on a bicycle and a bunch of other shapes that Austin can't make out. The plane was supposed to start writing the words at 5:15, it was 5:13 when the rain started pouring. Causing Ally to run to the closest store before she could see _I love Ally,_ written in the sky.

Austin stands in the pouring rain, that only lasted for ten minutes, hating everything. Would Ally ever know how he felt?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>6. During a Fight.<strong>_

The sixth time is the worse because it's said during a fight. A fight about Ally and Dallas.

Austin thought that Ally was finally over the brunette who, in his opinion, talked weird and wasn't worthy of Ally. But Ally didn't see it that way, no, she still thought that Dallas was the best thing in the world.

"Austin! You have no right to tell me that I shouldn't hang out with him!" Ally yelled in the middle of the empty Sonic Boom.

"I have every right because I'm your best friend!"

"You're not right now!" Ally's face turns cold, Austin's breaks.

She starts to turn around, but Austin grabs her hand. "Don't leave like this."

"I don't want to say anything that I might regret." Ally gets out of his grasp, half way out the door.

"Ally, don't. I love you!" But Ally was already out the glass doors.

Austin pulls at his blonde hair, why was this so difficult?

* * *

><p><span><strong>7. In Front of a Class.<strong>

They got over their argument just in time for Austin to plan his seventh way of telling the songwriter who got over her stage fright that he loved her.

It was a Wednesday, in English class. Everyone had to read out their essays to the class. Ally's was about her conquering her stage fright, Austin's was about his timeless love for her.

Ally went first, the class listened to her speak about singing with Austin and getting over the fear that haunted her for a few years. When it was Austin's turn, Ally's stomach decided that it would be the perfect time to get sick.

So just as Austin started to read the first sentence of the paper about his undying love, Ally ran out of the class room, face green and stomach queasy.

Well there goes that idea. Their whole English class now knows about his love for the girl who has the flu, so there's that.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>8. On a Talk Show.<strong>_

A few months have passed since that day, Ally had gotten over her flu bug. Just in time for Austin's appearance on the Helen Show. So on Tuesday, ten minutes before Austin has to go out, he's talking to Ally on the phone. She promises to watch and that she knows he'll be great. He hopes she watches because he has something big up his sleeves.

At two pm, Austin starts his interview. At 2:10, Ally's TV signal goes out. So she doesn't hear Austin's speech. "I want to give a shout out to my wonderful songwriter, Ally Dawson who is my best friend and I love her more than any one else in the world."

"Are you saying that you're dating?" Helen asked the blonde.

The blonde responded with a grin, "Not yet, but hopefully soon" The whole audience awes. "I know she's watching, I love you Ally."

Austin finishes the interview and starts to head to Ally's house. He's surprised that she hasn't at least texted him about what he said. He knows why she hadn't when he gets to her house and she's on the phone with the cable company.

"Hey, I'm sorry. My TV went out so I didn't get to see the whole interview. I'm sure I can watch it online." Ally apologized.

Austin told her that it was fine, she didn't miss much. She did miss much, she missed everything.

* * *

><p><span><strong>9. Through Another Song.<strong>

A half a year has passed since the TV show appearance. Austin & Ally had graduated a few weeks ago and Ally was going off to college and Austin was going off to be even a bigger celebrity. Austin couldn't depart from her with out finally getting her to know that he l-o-v-e-d, loved her.

It was a Saturday night, at a concert in Miami when Austin decided to go back to the first way he had tried. He had written a song for her that would describe how he was feeling. How was he feeling? So many feelings.

Austin knows that Ally is in the front row, she always is. He sings the typical songs and dances the typical dance. At the end of the concert, the lights dim down and he grabs his guitar.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight!" Austin starts to say into the mic. "I have a surprise for all of you tonight." The crowd cheers. "I wrote a special song for a special girl. I hope you all like it." He winks and hopes that Ally will finally get it.

_baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>And,<em>  
><em>No Oscar,<em>  
><em>No Grammy,<em>  
><em>No mansion in Miami<em>  
><em>The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>

The song ends, the crowds cheers grow.

Austin sings the last song in his set before running back stage. He waits for Ally back stage and when she does get there she gives him a big hug and whispers, "She's a lucky girl"

He wants to scream at her, 'It's you! You're the lucky girl!' But he doesn't. Nope, he just hugs her back and hopes that one day she'll get it.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>10. Wait Until It Finally Enters Her Mind.<em>  
><strong>

Austin had given up on his failed attempts at telling Ally he loves her. He still very much loved her, but he didn't see the point in trying anymore. She was blind and there were no glasses for her to put on.

It had been a year since his last attempt. Austin was on tour at the moment, Ally was starting her second year at NYU.

Austin wasn't quite sure what state he was currently in, he knew that it was on the east coast though. He also knows that Ally lived on the east coast. He doesn't expect her to be at the show, but she was.

After he finishes the set, he runs back stage to be welcomed with a towel and a bottle of water. Austin then walks into his dressing room to come face to face with the short brunette who was sitting on the couch.. Her face is serious and he can tell that maybe, just maybe, she would finally get it through that thick skull of hers.

"Hey Austin." Ally says as light as a feather. They had last spoken yesterday on the phone and Austin doesn't remember her saying that she was coming to the show.

"Hey Ally." Austin looks around, and realizes that they're in New Jersey. Which is only a hop, skip and a jump from where Ally goes to college. "I didn't know that you were coming tonight."

Ally stands up from the couch to walk closer to the nervous star. "I didn't either until I watched a few interviews and talked to some people."

Austin can feel it in his bones, she knows. "What interviews?" He decides to play it off. He doesn't want to be broken again.

"Oh, an interview from about two years ago. It was on the Helen show."

"I love the Helen Show!" Austin stutters for the first time since he was fifteen and a girl came up to him and said, 'don't you see the please do not play the drums sign?'

"I know you do! Especially since you gave her inside scoop that I didn't even know about!" How could she not know? "Then, after watching the twenty-minute interview, I called up Trish, you know, your manager."

Austin nods. "I love Trish to!"

"I know you do! She told me that you had a very interesting topic for an English essay in eleventh grade. It was on a young girl who liked pickles and couldn't hear the essay because she got sick!" Ally throws her hands in the air. "I then decided to give Dez a call as well!"

"I do love me some Dez!"

"Uh huh, we all do. He informed me of a day three years ago when a certain boy, who shall not be named at the moment, hired a skywriter to write an important message in the beautiful clouds. Sadly it started to rain so the message was never received!" Ally stands in front of the boy who is shaking in his shoes. "I finally had enough so I went to the wonderful internet. You know that place where you can go to look up stuff? Well, I decided to search a little thing called Austin & Ally and apparently a lot of people seem to think that we're in love!"

Austin starts to say something but Ally holds up a finger to stop him. "I then went through a long and hard thinking process which lasted for a few days. I eventually came to the conclusion that I was pretty damn stupid."

Austin doesn't have time to think because before he knows it Ally's soft lips have attacked his chapped ones. It's messy and oh so perfect.

It may have taken Ally a few years to get it, but she did now and that was all that mattered.

Lovers & lovers, best friends & best friends, pickles & pancakes, Austin & Ally.

**Hello lovely people! Another one shot when I have two multi chapter stories to work on, I know, terrible. But I got this idea while I was in English class and had to write it. Sorry if there's any grammar or any other mistakes. **

**The quote at the beginning is from Dez, he said it in proms&promises. I'm only in my second year of high school French so it's not very advanced and could be wrong but I thought it was cute. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire: What do you like?**

**Moi, j'aime lire, et toi: I like to read, and you?**

**Oui, j'adore Ally!: Yes, I love Ally!**

**Au revoir: Goodbye.**

**This isn't completely in time line of the show. So you can imagine what ever your little heart desires. There's not much else to say other than I hope you liked this and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or If I Can't Be With You by R5.**


End file.
